


Unicorns Are Magical

by vowcow



Category: Xanje
Genre: F/M, I APOLOGIZE, I'm not sorry, This is good right?, Well maybe a little, crackfic, nah, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowcow/pseuds/vowcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vow thinks he found the greatest commercial ever. Arashi would die before she admitted he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorns Are Magical

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry a little bit. Also, you get bonus points if you know what the commercial is~

Arashi sighed, glaring halfheartedly at the damn cat who's managed to push her off the couch. Which would have been fine if it hadn't have happened about- oh, what was it? - _six_ times  _that day_. She grumbled as she picked herself up off the floor, leaning over to scoop up the black cat before she lay back down on the couch, depositing the purring monster between her arms in front of the computer. Nero mowed softly and curled up into a ball, his tail flicking across the keyboard. Arashi watched it for a few moments before she rolled her eyes and tried to figure out how to maneuver around it to type a reply to the roleplay.

 

Once that was finished and she posted her response- Nero had been batting at her hands the whole time, the cheeky little devil -she noticed that she had a message. She frowned in curiosity and clicked on it. She absently petted Nero as she waited for the page to load, the cat purring loudly at the attention. The page finally loaded and she scrolled down, immediately suspicious when she found it was none other than Vow.

 

"What did he send me this time, Nero?" she said softly. The cat gave no response other than to sneeze, so she scrolled down to read the message.

 

 **'O Squatty Potty  
You fill me with endless joy  
Yet leave me** **empty'**

 

She stared at the lines of text before she started laughing, Nero meowing in indignation before he stood up and walked away in a huff. When Arashi remembered how to breathe again, she looked back up at the monitor, giggling and hiccuping as she typed a response.

 

 **VOW  
** **WHy**

 

She sent it and sighed, dropping her head into her arms with a groan. Now she couldn't stop thinking about that stupid commercial. Ugh. "And I even had ice cream for breakfast..." She looked back up, frowning at the name on the screen. Then she smiled and chuckled softly. "You're such a doof, Thomas," she said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I know it's short, but it's good, right? Maybe? No?


End file.
